spartakusfandomcom-20200214-history
Guominjun
The Guominjun is a force under the leadership of Feng Yuxiang, a warlord, with its influence all over the Province of Shaanxi, Gansu, Ningxia, Qinghai, and the three circuits(daos) of Northern Henan (Northern Henan, Heluo, and Kaifeng), as well as the circuits(daos) of Southern Hebei, Western Shandong, and Urad Middle Banner. The banner of Luanzhou Revolution wass flying high. From the coast of Dagu to the hills of Wuyuan, the battles fought by the Guominjun could be tracked in all northern China. Ever since the Northern Expedition, the Guominjun defended Gansu, reinforced Shaanxi, united with Shan’xi, strived for Henan, mopped up the Yellow River costlands, fought a desicive battle in Shijiazhuang, all-conquering and ever-victorious, setting themselves as an indispensable force for the revolution. However, this great force is also vulnerable somehow. Under Feng Yuxiang’s command, the troops were believers of the Christ at first, then converted to Buddhism, they were followers of socialism, but they were also members of the Kuomintang. Never ever did they have a clear direction. Even in the decades when the Guominjun was still in power, they had neither solid revolutionary base nor stable financial income, completely being dependant on other’s aid. Now when the war is over, the Guominjun that made Feng famous nationwide has become is financial burden. Feng, who loves his subordinates as if they are his daughters and sons, wants to carve out a route, but there is no more any real enemy that he can fight with. However, his so-called daughters and sons of the revolution, are thinking to themselves about leaving their father, going their own ways to the bright future… General Overview Following the example of Sun Yet-sen, Feng Yuxiang staged a coup d’état in Beijing with his army, holding Cao Kun, the so-called bribing president, in custody, and expelling Puyi, the last emperor. He also changed the name of his army to the Revolution Army of the Republic of China, in accordance with the name of KMT, and invited Sun to go north to Beijing so as to discuss national affairs altogether. Although the coup d’état in Beijing ended up with Duan Qirui in power, being Chief Executive of the Republic of China, and Feng, along with his Guominjun, suffered heavy casualties after the Battle of Nankou, the forces struggled to survive, and even held the Wuyuan Rally in 1926, supporting the Northern Expedition. After experiencing the Northern Expedition, the Guominjun established their own influence over northern China, and were receiving aids from the Soviet Union, which gained them the reputation of the Reds in the North. However, even if crowned with such name, Feng’s interest towards communism was regrettably no more than that in the aids from the Soviet Union. On the contrary, he would take active measures so as to reduce the ideological factors within his troops. And as alternative, he would apply to personal patriarchy in order to cultivate loyalty of his army. The matter is, however, one cannot tell how much longer such method can have an effect. Sphere of Influence Provinces completely in control: Shaanxi, Gansu, Ningxia, Qinghai Provinces partly in control: Suiyuan, Henan, Hebei Ideology There was no clear ideological preference shown among the Guominjun. Although nominally, Feng Yuxiang himself was subordinate to the Wuhan National Government, with Soviet consultants and military schools, he also took active measures so as to prevent the circulation of the ideology of socialism within the Guominjun. What influenced Feng more was actually the drilling method of the Beiyang government period, which put stress on tempering justice with mercy from the superior to the subordinates, portraying the commanding officer as guardian of his troops. Feng made the most out of such drilling method. However, in comparison, the level of political education in the Guominjun was no match for that in the Revolution Army of the Republic of China. As a matter of fact, instead of theories, Feng placed more weight to the bravery of his soldiers, which resulted that his troops could hardly resist temptation of money or ideology. Despite the fact that there was a time when the Guominjun established themselves as a crowd that were fair and square and were close friends of the people’s, it should also be noted that, such reputation was the projection in the 20th Century of the traditional Chinese desire to be a righteous monarch, rather than good governance that a modern society aspires for. Although Feng Yuxiang was equipped with modern thoughts, the foundation, upon which his forces survived, was not modern yet feudalism. Provided that the living condition of the Guominjun worsens, there is still a possibility that they would henceforth develop into warlords. The following line would be the most succinct and appropriate if to appraise the Guominjun and Feng Yuxiang objectively: “A modern warlord among the traditional ones, and a traditional one among the modern ones.” ”I had a dream, in which I became a train driver, driving the train of the Guominjun towards great expectations. But whoever in the carriage had little knowledge of what those expectations are. So on the way they all got off the train. I drove and drove and suddenly, when I looked back in the carriage, and then there was none, except for me as the train driver.” ——Feng Yuxiang talked about his dream with his subordinates in 1931 Deployment of Forces